


I Love You, I just Don't Know How To Say It

by Ilovestarker



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Peter is a Little Shit, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovestarker/pseuds/Ilovestarker
Summary: Peter is in the closet;big time. The only ones who know are MJ and Wanda, who fully support him. But what they don't know is that he's madly in love with none other than Tony Stark.Tony is madly in love with Peter, but he doesn't know how to say it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Starker (daddy kink)





	1. I need to tell you something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theMadStarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/gifts).



> Ok, so i wrote this as my first smut and my first fanfiction ever, so please don't hate it. theMadStarker, plz give me some feedback, that would be so fucking great, i love your stuff, and I am eagerly awaiting more stories from you. Thank you guys in advance, i guess

"Hey, MJ," Peter said shakily. He was sweating, even though he wasn't face to face with his best friend. " Hey, PP, what's up?" MJ asked. Peter took a deep breath, and squinted his eyes shut. " I haven't told anyone else, so I need you to keep this quiet, okay? I don't even know how you're gonna react." Peter clenched the phone tightly in his hand, and he heard it crack. " Ummm, okay? " She laughed, then as if she'd read his mind from across Queens. She gasped, and said, " WAITAMINUTE. Are you telling me what I think you're gonna tell me?"Peter laughed nervously. " I dunno, what do you think I'm going to tell you?" She snorted, then said," You're getting ready to tell me you're in love with me." Peter blinked.He tried not to, but he just couldn't not laugh. He was laughing for the first time in days, and it felt good. " Ohmygod, MJ, nonono, it's not like that." She hung up. A few seconds later, she was on Face Time. He answered it, and her face appeared, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. " Okay, now that I can see your face, tell me." Peter's nostrils flared in annoyance, but he forced it out. " MJ,I'm gay and I don't know if you'll still wanna be friends and I'm in love with someone, and I can't tell them and I can't tell you who it is." He took a breath, and looked at her face on the small screen in his hand. Her eyes were wide, and she stared at him for a long time. "Oh," she said. Peter stared back, and sighed. " Yeah. So... what do you think about that?" MJ ran a hand through her thick, curly hair. "Ok, so why would you think I wouldn't want to be friends with you?" Peter's right eye started to twitch as he said," Wait, you don't care?" MJ made a face," What the fuck, dude, we've been friends for years;I couldn't care less. I saw how you were with that Quentin guy before he tried to kill you; always batting your pretty eyes at him, and tucking your hair behind your ear, and getting as close as possible. I've suspected for quiet a long time. So... not a big deal." Peter laughed, and thought to himself how lucky he was to have a friend like her. Then she grinned, and said slyly," So who is it that you like but can't tell me? Is it Flash?" Peter grimaced. " Ew, no. He's the biggest asshole ever." Peter's work phone rang. He crossed his room, and saw... Tony was calling him. His heart started to pound, and he started to sweat. " Hey, MJ, I'll see you in class tomorrow, Mr. Stark's calling me, and if I don't pick up in the next twenty seconds, I'll be put on Spider-suit probation again." MJ nodded, and smiled. " See you at school,PP. I'll be watching you tomorrow." Peter rolled his eyes as MJ laughed and hung up. Peter picked up the phone, and answered, but it wasn't Tony. It was Wanda, his other best friend.Ever since the Avengers had defeated Thanos, they'd been friends because Wanda had helped him attempt to get away from The Mad Titan with the Infinity Gauntlet in the Endgame. He'd approached her afterwards and found her to be very friendly, and they'd immediately become friends " Oh hey, Wanda how are y-" he was cut off by four words that chilled him to the bone when Wanda said them. " I know your secret," Wanda said. Peter dropped the phone, then hurriedly picked it up again. " Your friend just called me, and told me what you told her,little spider. That was very brave." He could hear her smiling, and he laughed shakily. " Oh, right. Why'd she tell you?" He made a mental note to blow up MJ's phone tonight with angry text messages. " You do realize that none of the Avengers have anything against LGBT+ people, right, PP?" Peter made a face. " Please don't call me that, MJ made it up, and she won't stop saying it. Last thing I need to hear right now is you saying it." Wanda laughed." Well, I have to go, little spider. Can't sit on my ass all day, I've gotta go warp reality for Stark or some shit like that. I'll talk to you soon. Oh, and by the way, Stark wants to meet up with you at the tower tomorrow at six pm SHARP. He has something to tell you." Peter flinched, then said bye and hung up after she said it back. Well. He did it.He came out to two of his best friends. Peter crossed his room again and put in some headphones and turned on some Taylor Swift. He fell asleep thinking of Tony.


	2. Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter get it down. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I'm pretty sure I mentioned this in the last chapter, but Peter is a slut. He's been sleeping with all of the guys at the tower, except for bruce, for obvious reasons, and he hasn't done anything with Clint yet, which is why I had him there at the beginning.

Peter checked his hair in the reflection of the window. He was at the back entrance to Avengers Tower, waiting for Tony to let him in. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little cologne and rubbed some on his neck. He was wearing his tightest jeans, and his tightest shirt, and his purple Converse hi-Tops. He'd added some product to his hair to add a little more curl than usual. He was wondering how this was going to go when Clint walked out of the building. His eyes shot up at what Pete was wearing, and he licked his lips. " Hey there, Parker. Who are you dressing up so nicely for?" Peter winked at him and cocked his right leg out. " Oh, I'm here for Mr. Stark." Clint walked closer, until he was right in front of the younger boy's face. Pete's heart was beating, and his cock was straining uncomfortably against his super-tight jeans. Clint closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Peter's. Pete buried his hands in Clint's hair, when Clint flipped him over, pulling his jeans down. " Aaaand that's enough!" Mr. Stark's voice rang through the alley. Clint whipped around, his face bright red. " Hey, Tony, I was just going." He waved awkwardly, and jogged away. Tony raised an eyebrow at Peter. " You're here for me, not him. Come inside let's start your... training." Peter noticed he put a slight emphasis on the last word, and his heart started to pound again. He walked towards the open door and walked into the tower.

Peter was covered in sweat. He'd lifted way past his max, and he was shaking. " Mr. Stark, I'm fucking exhausted. I can't-," He stopped talking when Tony raised a hand to silence him. " Why do you have such a pretty mouth but such ugly words come out of it?" Peter backed up towards the wall as Tony strode towards him, pressing him to the wall. Tony put his arms up, blocking his way out, and said in a husky voice, " You have no idea what you do to me, kid." Tony gently kissed him once, and said, " Is this okay with you? It's alright if it's not. If you like sexy gods and genetically enhanced men, I won't judge," he smirked as Pete went red. Peter nodded his consent, and Tony grabbed him and pulled him towards the elevator. " Jarvis, take me into my room." Two seconds passed, and the doors opened to reveal Tony's room. The elevator doors were disguised as a bookshelf; he obviously used this secret entrance for things like what was happening right now. Tony pushed Peter towards the bed, and Peter made to undress himself, but Tony stopped him. " I want to do that, darling. Just relax." He climbed on top of Peter and kissed him, grinding his cock against Peter's. Pete moaned, and Tony smiled. " You already want me that bad, huh, kid? Don't worry. I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember your Goddamn name." Peter said breathily," Likewise." Tony slid his hands under Peter's shirt, running his hands over the kid's sculpted abs, coming to a stop on his pecs. Tony ripped off the kid's shirt, and did the same to his own, revealing his beautiful body. Peter reached up to grip the older man's hips as Tony started to grind again. Tony stopped as he started to take the kid's shoes and socks off, then moving on to the kid's pants and underwear, revealing Peter's nine inch cock. Tony's eyes widened, then he fumbled to take off all of his clothes. He was already wearing a condom. Peter noticed. Tony had planned this, and thank God. Peter laid down on his back, opening his legs and wrapping them around Tony when the man got close enough. " If you don't really want this, kid, tell me no-" he stopped as Peter stroked the man's cock. Tony smiled, then grabbed a bottle of lube off of the bedside table, then slicked himself up. Then, without warning, he slid into Peter's ass. They both groaned as Tony started to thrust slowly at first, then faster. Peter was moaning, " Oh, fuck Mr. Stark, fuck me harder.... DADDY OHMYFUCKINGGOD" Tony stopped thrusting and looked at Peter incredulously. " Daddy kink, huh? I never would have expected that from you, but you like what you like, I guess. Come for daddy, darling." Peter stroked himself once, then started to come all over his chest, thick ropy strands of come shooting out of him as he moaned Tony's name. This was enough to push Tony over the edge, and Tony thrusted faster and faster as he came, yelling Pete's name as loud as he could. He slowed down as the orgasm faded away, and watched Peter, who was still coming, just not as erratically as he had been. Tony pulled out of Peter slowly so he wouldn't hurt the kid, then pulled off the condom and threw it in the trash, and as he did so, he grabbed a towel. He laid down next to Pete, who was still panting and wiped all of the come off of the boy's chest, pushing the sweat soaked hair out of the boy's eyes. He got up and put the towel in the washing machine, started it, and walked back to the bed, laid down. He drew Peter, who was now asleep, close to his chest. He vowed that as long as he lived, he wouldn't let anything happen to this... *boy*. That's all he was; a boy in a superhero suit. Tony closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED  
E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL what a mess.  
> i'm trying to imagine this peter as the Tom Holland peter, but I can't take this seriously, even though I can totally see him as a slut. so....  
> But anyways, that ending had me thinking about sending our little duo here on an adventure, maybe having Pete get kidnapped and Tony saving him. Let me know if ya'll like that idea or no. I have to look at what enemies of Peter's are still alive for that.

**Author's Note:**

> So how'd you like it?? I think it's pretty bad, but I'm going to keep writing this, along with a few other fics. I'll give you a clue as to what's next: MTFBWYA. bye for now


End file.
